Adjustable beds have existed for decades. Early beds were rudimentary, but provided therapeutic value. The modern adjustable bed originated with Dr. Willis Gatch in the early 20th century. The early adjustable bed provided for people to angulate a head or leg portion of the mattress with respect to the buttocks to provide a more customary and comfortable position for activities.
Unfortunately, despite being therapeutic and available, adjustable beds remain unsightly. Generally, an adjustable bed has a solid metal base on which the adjustable mattress moves. At best, the adjustable bed may have a singular outer metal finish or an exposed base.
Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable bed with a shroud that could be changed.